


Knock Knock? Who’s there? M e

by FoundFandomFamilies



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: But look this is a hot mess, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I admire your work homie, No Editing Baby Lets Go!, Okay I know that tag immediately contradicts the first one, Thanks To TharkFlark1 on tumblr for partly inspiring this btw, This story is basically a shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies
Summary: “Uh, who’s child is this?!” The echidna asks, looking wary. Something about what he said must of upset Mini him too, because as soon as the little guys eyes locked on Knuckles, he hid behind Sonic.Huh....that was weird. Maybe he’s just shy? Or maybe, he had a crippling phobia of the colour red! ...No that was dumb.“Wh-no! It’s Sonic!” Tails tries to explain, only to confuse Knuckles further. Admittedly, that wasn’t a hard task.“Sonic was pregnant?! And he didn’t tell me?” Knuckles exclaims, looking at Sonic in betrayal. Sonic immediately starts spluttering.“NO!” Sonic yells, and surprisingly Amy joins in too with his protests, “Get off deviantart!”“I didn’t even know I could get pregnant,” Tiny him whispers, which Sonic pointedly ignores.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic The Hedgehog & Sonic The Hedgehog
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107





	Knock Knock? Who’s there? M e

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *has multiple multi chapter fics waiting to be updated*  
> Me:  
> Me: *starting a new multichapter fic* Ight anyways-

  
“Sonic!” Tails's shrill voice calls out, causing Sonic to startle awake and fall off his hammock. The blue blur groans into the floor, quills bristling in annoyance. He’d been having a good dream too.

“Tails it’s too early, people are trying to sleep!” Sonic yells into the floor, pushing himself up to come face to face with his best friends unimpressed...face. Damn, that was way too many faces in one sentence, who’s writing this hack show anyways? And didn’t he already say that line in an episode prior? _**Oh god this was a FanFiction wasn’t it-**_

“Sonic, it’s three pm, and we've done with gag before,” Tails deadpans, before holding a hand to help him up. Sonic takes it with only mild annoyance. 

  
“Whatever, you better have a good reason for coming to my house in person and waking me up at this ungodly hour.”

“Again, it’s three pm, and I thought it was more polite than just simply calling you to wake you up “ _ungodly_ ” hour!” Tails looks more than too happy with himself, his tails are swishing around behind him a mile a minute. Sonic was surprised he hadn't taken off yet. 

“Thanks lil buddy,” Sonic says dryly, before curiosity takes over, “so what it is? Is something wrong?! Oh god, what did Eggman do now-“

  
Tails suddenly looks kind of guilty.

“No no, it’s not Doctor Eggman,” Tails's expression then goes considering, “or at least, I don’t think so? Juries still out. Actually, yes-This is Eggman's fault and-”   
  


Sonic looks unimpressed.

  
“Let me rephrase then. What did _you_ do?”

“Look I-“ Tails doesn’t get to finish whatever half hearted defence he was going to give, because a small strikingly familiar blue blur enters the scene.

“HI HELLO IS THIS MY CUE?! You didn’t say anything for a while so I’m just assuming this is my cue, hello! Man, you are biiiig, why are you so lanky? Is this what I’m gonna look like when I grow up, what’s with the bandana? And why are you arms covered in weird tape are you hurt-

Sonic takes in the eager looking child in front of him, then Tails's totally fake apologetic expression, then groans and turns on his communicator.

“Guys we kinda got a situation here...”

For someone who’d been talking the whole way there, mini him sure picked a great time to shut up as soon as they arrived at Meh Burger.

“NARRR!” Sticks screams instantly, scrambling over the table and hiding behind Amy, “I knew it, the clonepocalyse is finally here!” Sonic gives her what is definitely _not_ his bitch face, _he does not have a bitch face, thank you very much Amy-_

“Stick, you said the clonepocalyse was finally here last week. And the week before that. And the-“

“You don’t get it! First, they start with harmless cloning, then, they take over our minds!!! Soon, almost everyone has replaced by their genetically made soldiers, and the next thing you know it, NOWHERE IS SAFE!”   
  


“No!” Clone Sonic gasps, looking genuinely horrified. Sonic's own eyebrows shoot up. Jesus, he wasn’t this thick when we was younger was he? He looked over at Tails, who’s giving him a look that reads, “ _yes, yes you were_ ,” so Sonic glares and looks away. It’s not that hard to direct his attention elsewhere either, because Knuckles has finally noticed Mini Him.

“Uh, who’s child is this?!” The echidna asks, looking wary. Something about what he said must of upset Mini him too, because as soon as the little guys eyes locked on Knuckles, he hid behind Sonic. 

Huh....that was weird. Maybe he’s just shy? Or maybe, he had a crippling phobia of the colour red! ...no that was dumb.

“Wh-no! It’s Sonic!” Tails tries to explain, only to confuse Knuckles further. Admittedly, that wasn’t a hard task.

“Sonic was pregnant?! And he didn’t tell me?” Knuckles exclaims, looking at Sonic in betrayal. Sonic immediately starts spluttering.

“NO!” Sonic yells, and surprisingly Amy joins in too with his protests, “Get off deviantart!”

“I didn’t even know I could get pregnant,” Tiny him whispers, which Sonic pointedly ignores.

“Knuckles, this is Sonic from another universe.” Tails says, with the patience of a god damn saint. _Wait_ -

“Haven’t we done this episode before?” Knuckles asks, scratching his head. Amy huffs.

“No, that was with you and Eggman. And I for one think he’s just adorable!” Amy finishes this with a coo, and leans around Sonic to get a better look at...

Sonic. Okay, they needed nicknames fast. 

“Aren’t you? Aren’t you a little cutie?” Amy asks, talking in that stupid baby voice she does. _God she’s so-_

“Sonic, stop preening, she’s not talking about you,” Tails comments, and Sonic begins to splutter again.

“Wh-whwhwhahahhahaha are you-I wasn't-shut up Tails!” Sonic finally gets out, glaring at Tails stupid knowing look. Why was he friends with these people again? They were horrible, that’s it, after this whole situation is sorted out, he’s moving.

“Can you say Amy? Aie-mee-“ Amy has further devolved into baby talk. She’s too far gone. She’s never coming back. The Amy they know and love is gone forev-

“Uh, all do respect, I’m not five lady.” Mini him finally pipes up, but his eyes keep trailing to Knuckles. Knuckles must of noticed this too, because he subtly takes a few steps away. Amy meanwhile, is oblivious, and her face goes red.

“Lady?!” She squawks, and Sonic snickers.

“Yea no, sorry kid, Amy here is the least ladylike person I know,” Sonic comments with a shit eating grin, and Amy throws up her hands.

“Sticks is literally eating trash right now!” Said Sticks only briefly glances up at them, before going back to tearing into an old bag of something. At one point, Lady Walrus walks over to put something in the garbage, and Sticks growls at her.

“That’s a personal choice, and I’d thank you not to judge her for it,” Knuckles scolds, as Amy stares incredulously.

“You guys are weird...” Small Sonic says with a furrowed expression, but there’s a weird almost...longing look in his eyes that makes Sonic pause. 

“Sooo, you got any friends back where you’re from?” Sonic tries to prod, and the speed in which the kids ears fall is alarming.

“Oh well, not like all of you guys... but, I've got Donut Lord and Pretzel lady!”

And the ears are perked up again,

“They’re. The. Best! And the town all knows about me now, so I’m _basically_ everyone’s best friend and-“

“But you don’t know anyone your age?” Amy asks, and her expression goes to one of pity, “you poor thing!”

Both Sonic's bristle, though probably for different reasons. Sonic distantly notes that a kid almost seems to have..lightning coming from him? Thankfully, Sticks interrupts, and Sonic dismisses it as a trick of the light.

“Friends your age are overrated. Too much of a risk that you’ll develop linked telepathy with each other,” she jabs a finger at Tiny Sonic, “listen to me, I’m smart.”

“You’re eating an old baked beans can.” Amy deadpans, and Sticks shrugs,

“And you’re eating Meh Burger. Who’s the real dumbass?”

“Hey! Don’t curse in front of Sonics' baby! Dumb is a no no word,” Knuckles yells at Sticks with crossed arms, and just like that, all previously confidence Sonic Jr had vanishes in thin air, and he ducks behind Sonic. Sonic narrows his eyes.

There was definitely something up with this kid about Knuckles. 

Okay, he needed to sort this out.

...Oh god this was gonna get emotional wasn’t it? Sonic doesn’t even repress a shudder at the concept.

But, who can you talk to if not yourself right? Right? 

...He wasn’t looking forward to this.

“Hey, I forgot something back at my place, me and the kid are gonna run and get it, you guys good starting in figuring out how to send him back?” Sonic asks, much to little him's confusion. The others don’t even react, too deep now in an argument about what constitutes as a cuss. It’s probably a good time to get the kid out _regardless_ then.

Tails shoots him a thumbs up when he makes eye contact, and a meaningful “talk to him” look. Sonic awkwardly smiles back, then pats the now very suspicious kid on the back,  
  


“You up for a race Sport?” Sonic asks, and the suspicion disappears into crackling excitement.

“It’s on!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m reeeeeeaaaaal unhappy with how this turned out, but o h w e l l


End file.
